Married Life
by hockeygirl7
Summary: Mary and Carlos are back from there trip. R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any 7th heaven characters.

Summary: Mary and Carlos have just gotten back from Glenoak where they told Mary's parents that they were married and are expecting a baby.

Mary's pov

I walked into the apartment that Carlos and I shared and went straight to our bed and laid down.  I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know I'm in our bathroom throwing up all of the food I ate the previous day.

Carlos's pov

I woke up to the sound of Mary throwing up again.  I was starting to get worried about her, but then I remembered that she had her 2nd doctor's appointment today so I calmed down a bit.

Carlos- "You okay Mare?"

Mary- "I'm fine just some more morn" she stopped in the middle of her sentence to throw up again.

Carlos- "Mare what time is your doctor's appointment today?" She had just climbed into bed and got under the covers.

Mary- "It's at 11:30."

Carlos- "Well we should start to get ready it's already 10:30."

Mary- "Alright well why don't you go take a shower and wake me up when you get out."

Carlos- "Okay."

About 10 minutes later I walked out of the shower and saw that Mary was sleeping very peacefully so peacefully that I didn't want to wake her.  To wake her up I said "Mary" in a soft voice.  When she didn't wake up I went over to her and kissed her on the forehead, but she didn't even flinch.  I then noticed that her face was very white and clammy and was starting to worry why she wasn't waking up.  To try to wake her up I shook her a little, but even that didn't work.  So I picked up her limp body, grabbed my keys, and headed for our car.  I thought to myself that I was supposed to be going to the hospital for a happy event not a bad one.

Please review and tell me what you think.  Do you want me to continue?  Review to tell me.


	2. The Hospital

I do not own any 7th heaven characters.

I am going to try writing this chapter in 3rd person so please tell me if you like it.

******************************

Carlos had just arrived at the hospital with Mary and the doctors had brought her into a room right away to do some tests.  Carlos was still sitting in the waiting area worried sick.

****************************

Carlos had been waiting in the waiting area for about 21/2 hours before a doctor came up to him.  The doctor led him to her office.

Dr. - "Hi I'm Dr. Green."

Carlos- "Hello nice to meet you."

Dr. Green- "Well I'm sure you want to know how Mary is."

Carlos- "Yes I would."

Dr. Green- "Well she is doing good. The reason she fainted and hasn't been feeling good is because she was under a lot of stress and a great amount of stress isn't good for pregnant woman."

Carlos- "Will she be okay?"

Dr. Green- "Yes she will, but she will have to be careful about how much stress she puts on herself."

Carlos- "Is that all?"

Dr. Green- "Well no,"

Dr. Green- "I want her to start taking some vitamins and resting at least 5 hours a day.  We will be telling Mary all of this so don't worry."

Carlos- "Thank you, can I see her?"

Dr. Green- "Yes she's in room 227 on the left at the end of the hallway.  I want to keep her over night for observation."

Carlos- "Okay"

************************************

Carlos walked to Mary's room where she was staring at the ceiling.  When she heard him walk in she sat up. 

Carlos- "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Mary- "Okay I guess."

Carlos- "You are going to have to be much more careful about how much stress you put on yourself."

Mary- "I know, but this weekend has been so hectic with telling my parents about our marriage and our baby."

Carlos- "I know, but will you please try to keep your stress level down so you and the baby will be okay."

Mary- "I will try my very hardest."

Carlos- "Thank you, why don't you get some rest."

Mary- "Alright goodnight"

***********************************

Dr. Green- "Alright Mary you can go home today, but don't forget to take your vitamins and rest at least 5 hours a day.  That means to be off your feet."

Mary & Carlos together- "Thank you"

******************************** 

Mary- "I think I'm going to take a nap."

Carlos- "Okay"

Carlos had been trying to think of something that would take all the stress away from Mary's life.  Then he came up with the perfect one.  He was going to take her to New York City. He searched for about an hour before he found the perfect little hotel right outside the city.  They would be leaving in about an hour in their car.  

Carlos- "Come on Mary we have to pack."

Mary- "Pack for what?"

Carlos- "Were taking a little vacation."

Mary- "To where and when?"

Carlos- "The place is a surprise, but we are leaving in about an hour so start packing."

Mary- "Alright, how long are we staying?"

Carlos- "We are going to stay for about a week maybe more."

Mary- "Alright lets start packing."

After about an hour they had finished packing and decided to go through a drive-through to eat.

********************************

Mary- "Are we almost there?  We have been driving for almost 21/2 hours."  It was about 6:30 at night and dark outside.  Mary still didn't know where they were going.

Carlos- "We're here!"

Mary looked up.  It was the best view of New York City Mary had ever seen her one time there.  She couldn't believe how beautiful it looked.  From that moment on Mary knew Carlos had a beautiful weekend planned.

********************************

Please review!  I really like to get reviews from you.  I would really you to tell me if you like 3rd person or pov's better so to do that please send reviews.  Do you want me in my next chapter to have Mary & Carlos to be on their vacation or home?  Tell me which one you like better. 


	3. Talks

 I do not own any 7th heaven characters.

Mary and Carlos had a wonderful time in New York City and were now driving back to Buffalo, New York.  It was a long ride, but they talked about the baby that would be coming in less than 6 months.  On Mary's next appointment they are going to find out whether they were having a boy or a girl.  They were very excited about that.  In New York City they bought a lot of stuff for the baby on the way.  Since they didn't know what their baby was they bought stuff that a girl or a boy could use.

Carlos-"You want to stop and get something to eat something good is coming up?"

Mary-"I would love to."

Clerk-"Hello, how may I help you?"

Mary-"Can we have a small health salad and a burger with everything on it and two medium drinks?"

Clerk-"Alright that will be $11.57."

Carlos-"Okay"

He handed the clerk $20.00.

Clerk-"Here is your change and your drink cups.  Your food will be ready shortly."

Carlos-"Thank You."

Carlos and Mary went and sat down near the back of the back of the restaurant.  Soon their food was delivered and they ate peacefully.

Home 2 days later 

Mary-"Carlos I was thinking maybe we should try to look for a place of our own maybe in Glenoak."

Carlos-"I was thinking the same thing."

Mary-"Well let's start looking for a house or apartment."

Mary-"And lets not tell my parents until we are settled down."

Carlos-"Why?"

Mary-"I want them to think that I can make good decisions."

Carlos-"Well you married me wasn't that a good decision?"

Mary-"Of course it was."

Carlos-"Oh geese look at the time I better get to work."

Mary-"Alright Love You!"

Carlos-"Love You Too" as he was running out the door.

Mary was all alone now and decided to call Lucy.  She dialed her number and after it rang three times Lucy picked it up.

Lucy-"Hello?"

Mary-"Hi, it's so nice to hear your voice again."

Lucy-"Mary?"

Mary-"Yeah"

Lucy-"Perfect timing I just got Alex to take his nap."

Alex was Lucy and Kevin's 1 year old son and he was adorable.

Lucy-"So how's it going?"

Mary-"Well Carlos and I are thinking about moving back to Glenoak."

Lucy-"That's wonderful!"

Mary-"I know it is, but please don't tell mom and dad promise?"

Lucy-"Promise"

Mary-"So are there any houses up for sale that you know of or caught your eye?"

Lucy-"Well there is one about a block away from my house that is gorgeous.  It is two stories, but I don't know any more information."

Mary-"Do you think that you could get me some and then fax the papers to me?"

Lucy-"Of course"

Mary-"Okay thank you so much Lucy."

Lucy-"No problem, but I have go Kevin's home.  Bye!"

Mary-"Bye and thank you again."

Please review and give me ideas.  Do you want Mary and Carlos to have a boy or girl?  What should they name it?  Review to tell me.


End file.
